


Just A Normal Day At Our Totally Normal High School (We Totally Don't Have Resident Gods And A Demon)

by Xx_chxrry_xX



Series: Writer's Block: Overcoming My Own Imagination With Help From You All (Requests and Prompts for MCYT Fanfics/Oneshots) [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Amnesiac Karl Jacobs, Angel of Death Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Karl Jacobs are Siblings, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Deity FoolishGamers, Deity Karl Jacobs, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Immortal Karl Jacobs, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Nature Goddess Hannahxxrose, Other, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Trickster God Zak Ahmed, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, another chatfic was requested and who am i to deny???, dream smp chatfic, if you cant tell im feeling lazy, if you squint???, mixture between two prompts :D, more details in the summary lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_chxrry_xX/pseuds/Xx_chxrry_xX
Summary: Prompt:Another Chat au:):) and Highschool/college AURequested By:Yuki SuohNotes:I just thought of this idea while reading your prompts at three am and decided that when I get out of my online classes I would immediately post at least the basis of it. This combines your request for a chatfic and for a High School AU :D.  Finally started working on this lmao.-Title is subject to change. This was not meant to overstep any of the CC's boundaries and if it does, this will be removed. Please do not shove this in the CCs faces as this is supposed to be meant for us, the fandom. I have no issue with them reading this, but please only show it to them with clear and explicit permission.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Hannahxxrose, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs & Ranboo, Clay | Dream & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble, Joke Relationship(s), No Romantic Relationship(s), not sure what ships to add so no romantic relationships yet
Series: Writer's Block: Overcoming My Own Imagination With Help From You All (Requests and Prompts for MCYT Fanfics/Oneshots) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200410
Comments: 40
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuki Suoh](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yuki+Suoh).



> **Background Information:** If you read the tags correctly, you'll see Time Travelling Karl Jacobs and Immortal Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), along with several other tags. But they're all in a High School AU. I just want to say that this is a fantasy high school AU :D.

11:00AM  
Loser Squad

sapnap added dreamwastaken to the group chat.

dreamwastaken:  
ayoo whats uppp

sapnap:  
hey new kid

dreamwastaken:  
whos in this gc

gogy:  
me sap karl quackity   
you techno hannah ranboo  
foolish sam dadza puffy  
wilbur schlatt tommy tubbo  
punz bad skeppy ant velvet  
nihachu fundy purpled eret

dreamwastaken:  
HEY @techno-chan MY PLATONIC HUSBAND

techno-chan:  
hullo

wilby suit:  
your what

tubbee:  
so like me and ranboo then

boo&ran:  
sorta yeah

hannah the rose:  
DREAM!!

dreamwastaken:  
HANNAH

foolishgamers:  
hey dream

nihachu:  
@dreamwastaken you know these people??

dreamwastaken:  
we were friends a few years ago  
still are

nihachu:  
cool

dadza<3:  
dream how are you?  
i remember when you and techno used to go out to the playground every single day  
with cardboard swords and makeshift capes

dreamwastaken:  
dadzaaaa

nihachu:  
@wilby suit @big man @tubbee shouldn't you know dream then?

wilby suit:  
its possible that this was before we were adopted

nihachu:  
fair

boo&ran:  
hello dream

dreamwastaken:  
hello ranboo :)

boo&ran:  
dont you even fucking dare start that game with me

techno-chan:  
i-

dreamwastaken:  
fck i 4got abt that

saintsofgames:  
language!! also welcome here dream!

dreamwastaken:  
HEY BAD :D  
HEY SKEPPY

  
diamiondas:  
hlleop

dreamwastaken:  
hate to break it to ya but its spelt diamonds not whatever youve done  
at least its close

diamiondas:  
fcksu ouy

dreamwastaken:  
no u

saintsofgames:  
LANGUAGE YOU MUFFINS >:|

dreamwastaken:  
anyways @techno-chan my platonic husband will you be willing to spar with me

dadza<3:  
wait  
why are you doing this in this gc  
please go to the other one before yk

techno-chan:  
sure @dreamwastaken  
netherite, axe and shield?

dreamwastaken:  
sure :)

dadza<3:  
and theyre off  
nice to know my authority is respected here

cptpuffy:  
why did you tell them to go to a different gc?

dadza<3:  
no reason

sapnap:  
are we not going to consider the fact that theyre using real axes in a spar?  
and netherite?

gogy:  
yeah???!!!??

saintsofgames:  
dont worry about it

wilby suit:  
its??? a??? real??? axe???

diamiondas:  
dnto wrryo atb ti

boo&ran:  
yeah its normal

hannah the rose:  
yeah this is classic techno and dream

foolishgamers:  
tru

karljacobs:  
i just figured out that my little brother is coming back and he didnt even stick to say hi to me  
i see where i stand </3

sapnap:  
little brother???

dreamwastaken:  
NUUU KARL IM HERE HI BIG BROTHER  
whats up?  
hows that project of yours?

karljacobs:  
its doing well :]  
im working on my amnesia currently

cptpuffy:  
amnesia???

karljacobs:  
mhm, its okay though :]

dreamwastaken:  
yeah technos getting restless

techno-chan:  
not at all  
also hurry up

dreamwastaken:  
sure :)

dadza<3:  
okay guys, dream will be starting school from tomorrow.  
behave. i dont want anything to happen

big q:  
eyy man, you want the happy powder man??

dadza<3:  
SEE THIS IS WHAT I MEAN  
AND IM SURE DREAM WONT REFUSE SO IM DOING IT FOR HIM  
NO

schlatt:  
hey fuckers

dreamwastaken:  
were you drunk again or something  
ive been on this chat for like 1/2 an hour you alcoholic president

schlatt:  
how did you automatically presume i was talking abt you??

dreamwastaken:  
you were

schlatt:  
yeah i was


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> off to an interesting start wouldnt you say??

11:30AM  
Ancient Beings

angel of death:  
@primes whats going on?

blood god:  
@primes yeah everyones acting like they dont know you

dryad:  
@primes ^???

time will tell:  
yeah

egyptian:  
mhm

literally an enderman:  
mhm

primes:  
1\. these are terrible names  
2\. i have no idea  
3\. that was a lie. i have some idea

schlatt:   
mind telling us then

primes:  
well i was stuck in the time when i joined this school, so thats probably what happened  
i just entered and gogy and snapmap assumed i was a new student and took me to phil  
phil thankfully played along

blood god:  
fcking idiot

trick or treat?:  
agrerged

primes:  
wtf

honorary god:  
LANGUAGE >:(

primes changed their name to the supreme overlord.

the supreme overlord changed blood god's name to bitchboy anarchist.

the supreme overlord changed angel of death's name to dadza uwu.

the supreme overlord changed literally an enderman's name to techno 2.0.

the supreme overlord changed honorary god's name to muffin man.

the supreme overlord changed schlatt's name to glatt.

the supreme overlord changed egyptian's name to all animals are fools.

the supreme overlord changed dryad's name to love, life, and thorns.

dadza uwu:  
how the fuck did you get admin mate

the supreme overlord:  
hacks >:D

bitchboy anarchist:  
make me admin

the supreme overlord  
no<3

bitchboy anarchist:  
...  
you are dead to me

the supreme overlord:  
but but  
im ur platonic husband :')

bitchboy anarchist:  
dont care

the supreme overlord:  
heart been broke so many times i-

love, life, and thorns:  
dont worry dream  
i'll be your platonic wife then :D

the supreme overlord:  
@love, life, and thorns :D  
hah i dont need you techno   
i have hannah  
my new platonic wife

bitchboy anarchist:  
no<3

love, life, and thorns:  
jeez jealous much (◔_◔)  
see dream hes so envious

the supreme overlord:  
he is

bitchboy anarchist:  
go die in a ditch @love, life and thorns

love, life, and thorns:  
not physically possible

time will tell:  
i just got back online to see that everyones names have been changed  
and two gods are fighting over whos my little brothers platonic partner  
interesting...

dadza uwu:  
it is isnt it

trick or treat?:  
ocf ti si

muffin man:  
lol

all animals are fools:  
lmao

glatt:  
FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

techno 2.0:  
i have to say i am loving the chaos here

love, life and thorns:  
anyways @the supreme overlord since youre "a new student" at our school  
i'll be willing to be your partner for botany and environmental studies

bitchboy anarchist:  
fck

all animals are fools:  
shit

time will tell:  
oh honk

trick or treat?:  
fcku

muffin man:  
LANGUAGE!!

the supreme overlord:  
@love, life and thorns sure :D

techno 2.0:  
L

dadza uwu:  
L

the supreme overlord:  
L  
HAAAAH THIS IS SO UNFAIRRRRR LMAOOOO

love, life, and thorns:  
anything for my platonic spouse

bitchboy anarchist:  
no<3

love, life, and thorns:  
yes<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! thank you for your support!!  
> stay safe and healthy <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god knows what im doing with my life  
> haha very pun much funny :D

“Oh, hey! You must be the new kid!” Sapnap grinned, holding a hand out for Dream to shake, which he took, “You look… pretty different than what I imagined.”

“To be fair, you did only have Philza’s word,” Dream grinned back. He waved to George, who waved back. It was a shame that they couldn’t remember his time with them, before he had messed up the timeline slightly. It was a good thing that time doesn’t affect the people in the group of Gods and Goddess and the Demon, except in some select ways, because they would have forgotten so much stuff and faced so many consequences based on the mess-ups in the timeline.

“Hey, Dream!” George smiled, “Do you have your schedule? Dadza- Philza- told us to take you around. Do you have your schedule and bags?”

“Yeah,” Dream nodded, tilting his head towacrds the bags on the floor and handing the Brit a sheet of paper, “I think I’m supposed to go to dorm four-oh-four.”

“Oh, cool, we’re sharing a dorm then!” Sapnap grinned, which was returned by Dream (who already knew that fact, he had gone through this before, it was just that the timeline had been reset in some sort of way), “I assume you’ve seen our nametags, so you can recognize us?”

“Yeah,” Dream smiled brightly, pointing towards each of them in order, “George and Snapmap, right?”

Sapnap glared darkly, while George laughed, “Call me Snapmap again and we’re going to have a problem.”

“Alright,” Dream smirked, “Snapmap.”

Sapnap lunged, while being held back by George. Dream backed away, holding his hands up in protest and Sapnap relented, as George loosened his grip on his friend’s arms. George grinned, and Sapnap glared. 

“I’m sorry,” Dream wheezed, clutching his stomach, “You should- should have seen your face, Pandas-”

“You can call me that, just don’t call me Snapmap, or I’m serious, we’re going to have a problem.”

The two took Dream around the campus, showing him the cafeteria, the dorms, the labs and the different classes in his schedule, and they encountered other people along the way- including Wilbur, Tommy, Techno, Tubbo, Niki, Puffy, Karl, Hannah, Foolish and some others- some of which decided to tag along. Currently, Wilbur and Karl were arguing while Hannah and Dream were talking to each other about God-knows-what (which made sense because, y’know, they are Gods). 

“Wilbur, I swear to God, if you even think about laying a hand on my little brother, I will personally find you and end you.”

“IT’S NOT FLIRTING, I JUST WANTED TO GET PIZZA!”

“HE’S ALREADY PLATONICALLY MARRIED!”

“I’M NOT TRYING TO MARRY HIM YOU CRAZY FUCK-”

Sapnap, Techno and George watched in amusement and Hannah and Dream paused their conversation to try and calm the two down, since an angry God against a human was never a fair fight and would most definitely end in chaos and death and destruction. Destruction and death for Wilbur of course. Most definitely not Karl.

“Ookay, I suggest we take a small break,” Hannah smiled, and Dream nodded vigorously in agreement, “It’s best if we take Dream to Bad and Skeppy, they haven’t seen him in years.”

“Oh yeah!” Dream grinned, “Bad and Skeppy! I almost forgot about them!”

“Forgot?” Skeppy grinned from behind the seven and they turned to smile and wave a hello. Bad and Skeppy walked towards them and started walking alongside them.

“Hi, Dream!” Bad smiled, which was returned by the masked God. Since hybrids were extremely common still, Bad remained in his partially-human form, with only his left eye and the area around it resembling his demon skin. He was also much shorter than he regularly was- which remained true for Foolish as well, since there was no way a twenty-three foot tall giant of a God would be able to fit into the school. Skeppy also stayed in his partially-human form, with his right eye being part diamond, which people didn’t question after a while. He was much taller since he was originally a two-foot-two-inch diamond hybrid.

“Hey, Bad!” Dream had hidden his demon horns but was still allowed to wear his smile-mask. He wore his regular clothes (not the ones he wore as the Prime God)- which included his lime green hoodie- since despite being a school for the elite, uniforms were not necessary. Hannah didn’t wear her Goddess attire- instead deciding to wear a pink sweater and a dark pink skirt with white boots. Her vine of roses that usually was on her right arm wasn’t there- she had a flower crown of red roses on her head instead.

Techno was originally a piglin hybrid with pink hair and red eyes and was of average height so he didn’t have to hide anything. Neither did Philza since all of the students saw his wings and chalked them up to him being some sort of a Phantom hybrid. Foolish had decided to take up more of a human appearance, with only his left eye showing that he was a totem hybrid and his right eye showing he was a shark hybrid.

Schlatt was a ram hybrid, but he was also a Ghost. Glatt, to be precise. Dream had revived Wilbur during his time in Pandora’s Vault, and so the musician had also died alongside the rest of the mortals, but Glatt hadn’t been revived and turned back into JSchlatt. All Glatt had to do was hide the tone of his skin and make sure he wasn’t intangible and/or floating.

“Which class do you have right now?”

“Oh, I have Environmental Studies,” Dream replied with a smile, elbowing Hannah, “That’s why me and Hannah were discussing some stuff for our project.”

“I still say it’s unfair that you and Hannah are working on a project for both Botany and Environmental Studies together,” Skeppy frowned, and Hannah grinned, slinging an arm across Dream’s shoulder.

“Whatever. Let’s go, I don’t want a lecture from Dadza.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! thank you for your support!!  
> stay safe and healthy <3


	4. Chapter 4

4:00PM  
Loser Squad

dreamwastaken:  
@dadza @techno-chan @boo&ran  
ik you dont like government but what if im just god?

techno-chan:  
@dreamwastaken ...  
what the fck-

saintsofgames:  
LANGUAGE!!

dadza<3:  
not here please @dreamwastaken

dreamwastaken:  
why not?

dadza<3:  
you know why you little shit

hannah the rose:  
you already are god

sapnap:  
haha very funny

hannah the rose:  
i didnt expect it to be :/  
its simply the truth

dreamwastaken:  
announcing my platonic divorce with @techno-chan  
and my platonic engagement with @hannah the rose  
at least my new fiancee treats me like the amazing being i am

wilby suit:  
really techno  
why would you divorce dream

big man:  
dream got me an axe  
he is the biggest man ever

techno-chan:  
i-  
you-  
what  
i cant believe tommys the one admitting that

dreamwastaken:  
dont you even fucking dare bring whatever happened before up ever again  
i will murder you  
and i am not joking  
i know how to kill you remember that

dadza<3:  
woah calm down mate  
you can murder him sure but you wont want to  
or youre going to regret it

sapnap:  
am i rooming with a murderer-

gogy:  
what the fuck is going on

techno-chan:  
...  
im sorry @dreamwastaken

dreamwastaken:  
...  
i accept your apology  
just dont repeat that again

big man:  
wjat the fuck hapnned??

dreamwastaken:  
i dont want to talk about it

karljacobs:  
you okay dream??

dreamwastaken:  
yeah im fine

saintsofgames:  
lets talk about something different  
i just made a batch of muffins with @furry and @nihachu's recipe  
does anyone want to try them :D

furry:  
nice  
i can try one

nihachu:  
me too 

wilby suit:  
yeah same

tubbee:  
nice  
can i have mine with some honey

saintsofgames:  
sure :D

dreamwastaken:  
ill take one too

diamiondas:  
smea

hannah the rose:  
me too!

foolishgamers:  
yeah same

techno-chan:  
ill pass

saintsofgames:  
oh okay!

dadza<3:  
i have a little bit of work left so i'll have to pass as well  
im sure they taste wonderful though!

big q:  
eyy man, is this happy powder man?

saintsofgames:  
NO  
ITS POWDERED SUGAR!

big q:  
ohh man, thats boring man

saintsofgames:  
MAYBE TO YOU IT IS BUT I DONT WANT ANYONE TO DO DRUGS

big q:  
thats fair mann

dreamwastaken:  
oh lolpsdf

sapnap:  
dream???  
@karljacobs @dadza<3 @hannah the rose @techno-chan @foolishgamers @saintsofgames @schlatt @diamiondas  
hes gone???  
his mask and phone have been left behind  
im not going to touch them but whats going on

karljacobs:  
@dadza<3 dreams gonna be gone for a few days

dadza<3:  
understood  
once he comes back please tell me

gogy:  
he??? just??? came??? here???  
its his first day???

techno-chan:  
just tell us if hes back  
and if anything happened


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently trying to figure out dream, foolish, puffy's family tree so here you go  
> and well things have gone to shit in this realm so :^

5:00PM  
Ancient Beings

all animals are fools:  
wait so if puffy (from the smp era) adopted me as her son  
and also a mutant zombie pig  
and dream  
and karl is dreams biological brother  
would that mean that karl and i are also siblings?

time will tell:  
:0  
@all animals are fools hello my new brother  
and dream is still currently the youngest it seems

bitchboy anarchist:  
couldnt be me  
L

all animals are fools:  
also, puffy from the smp was my father  
but was dreams mother

dadza uwu:  
.  
what

bitchboy anarchist:  
weird family

techno 2.0:  
to be fair  
you did have "tubbox" and ghostbur and tommy  
and now have tubbo and wilbur and tommy

bitchboy anarchist:  
touche

love, life, and thorns:  
hey i dont mean to worry anyone  
but dreams been missing for like a few days???  
shouldnt he have been back exactly when he left or what?  
i dont understand how this works

time will tell:  
tbh neither do i  
i think he should be back soon  
but im getting worried too

muffin man:  
lets just hope everything is okay

trick or treat?:  
bwt, snapmapz testgni on hte grroop

muffin man:  
dyou think dreams back???

dadza uwu:  
its possible

5:10PM  
Loser Squad

sapnap:  
dreams back  
hes completely bloodied and shit  
theres some thing too  
it looks like its choking him

karljacobs:  
i.. guys you dont think

hannah the rose:  
oh god

dadza<3:  
shit, can you send an image

techno-chan:  
fck

diamiondas:  
is ti...?

sapnap attached one file [image1.jpg]

saintsofgames:  
...  
fudge.

big q:  
WHAT THE FUCK MAN???

gogy:  
w  
what is that

nihachu:  
whats going on

furry:  
wtf happened to him

karljacobs:  
we're coming to your dorm asap  
@dadza<3 @saintsofgames hurry up we need to go  
handle everything before it gets out of hand if you remember

cptpuffy:  
"out of hand"

saintsofgames:  
do  
do you think

dadza<3:  
that hes you know what?  
we cant be sure yet

diamiondas:  
contact us if it gets worse or better k?

big man:  
skeppy? speaking normally?  
whats going on dad?

boo&ran:  
look you guys have to go into your rooms and lock them  
@dadza<3 put the school on lockdown we cant have anything like before happening again

dadza<3:  
good idea.  
everyone, lock yourselves in your rooms.  
no one is going to go out unless i say so  
this is not a drill

wilby suit:  
dadza whats going on  
youre scaring us

big man:  
wtf phil??

tubbee:  
whats going on

techno-chan:  
stay inside your rooms guys  
we cant have anyone getting infected

big man:  
what is this some kind of apocalypse shit?

eret:  
with the way its looking, yes  
i remember the last time this happened  
guys stay inside  
do not come out im telling you, you cannot afford to go out

hannah the rose:  
eret?????

saintsofgames:  
^??????

diamiondas:  
^!!!!!!

eret:  
dream dadza and foolish told me to keep it a secret :/  
sorry  
but seriously do not go out

diamiondas:  
but what are you in charde fog?

eret:  
sight

diamiondas:  
frair  
start evacuating the campus we have to go  
does anyone have prime water

big man:  
prime water?  
like what dream was advertising?  
he gave us some the day before he left  
  


wilby suit:  
yeah  
he was extremely adamant on us drinking at least a bottle of it

techno-chan:  
did  
did he already know something like this was going to happen

tubbee:  
what are you guys talking about???

karljacobs;  
it  
its not possible  
we need to get dream and head yk where

sapnap:  
his  
his shirts turning red

saintsofgames:  
oh fudge  
lets hurry up @dadza<3  
i cant let this happen again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! thanks for your support!!  
> stay stafe and healthy<3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter yay :]

The first thing Sapnap noticed was that something was different in his dorm. There were drops of red, which he identified as blood and swore to God that if Dream had returned all bloody and was on the verge of death, he would ask for help in reviving him and kill him himself because on the night of his first day the masked student had disappeared without a trace, and for some reason only Karl, Foolish, Philza, Technoblade, Hannah, Skeppy and Bad knew what was going on. He didn’t understand what was that big of a secret that no one could know where Dream was going. Did all of them have some sort of super powers or magic or something? He had no clue.

He stood in horror when he saw his newly-made friend’s condition- he was being choked by some sort of red vine things and was bleeding in several places. The green hoodie was slowly turning red- he couldn’t tell if it was because of the blood or if it was somehow just magically turning red. It seemed to be the latter, somehow. He took out his phone as quickly as he could and decided to ping the people that knew at least a little bit of what was going on because they should have some sort of idea as to what was going on. He texted them and waited for their reply as he tried to loosen the grip of the vines on Dream’s neck, since it seemed like they were choking him.

That didn’t work. In fact, it almost seemed as though it made it worse, since the vines curled tighter around Dream’s neck. At that point, multiple people had answered, mainly the people who had known a little bit about Dream’s ‘expedition,’ of sorts. They all seemed extremely worried, which made him worry and panic. He decided to send an image, trying to see if anyone knew what was going on. And suddenly, the entire school had to go on a lockdown, and Karl, Philza and Bad were rushing into his room.

“What’s going on?!” He demanded an answer, and the three looked at each other, then down towards Dream, then towards him.

“We can’t tell you,” Karl answered nervously, and Philza picked up Dream carefully, “But you have to leave this room immediately, we don’t know how long it’s been infected. It’s best if you have some more prime water, in the meantime.”

“What- where can I get some?”

“I’ll give some to you,” Karl nodded, and turned to Bad and Philza, “Go to my library, we’ll see what happens next there.”

Philza and Bad nodded, and turned to run towards the direction where Karl’s library had been moved. Karl headed towards a hidden safe that had been installed there since Dream had joined, and typed in the passcode, opening the safe and grabbing a bottle and tossing it to Sapnap.

“What is this?”

“It’s prime water,” Karl answered, “Drink it. It’s the only bottle you’ll be able to drink, because if you drink any more, it’s going to be harmful. And we need the rest of the water for Dream. I’ll be leaving, I need to make sure everyone’s locked inside their rooms, and that the entire school’s in lockdown.”

And that’s all the information Sapnap received before Karl rushed out of the room, multiple bottles of ‘prime water,’ in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! thanks for your support!!  
> stay safe and healthy <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter :D  
> im so sorry for the open ending, but i had to finish it like that because i like seeing you all suffer :D (/j)

12:30PM  
Loser Squad

dreamwastaken:  
...  
hey guys?

sapnap:  
OH MY GOD DREAM WHAT THE FUCK YOU JUST GAVE ME A HEART ATACK YOU CRAZY FUCK WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED

dreamwastaken:  
typing at the speed of light i see

gogy:  
but seriously, are you okay?

dreamwastaken:  
im fine yeah :D  
i just have to be in quarantine for like a month  
but its not that bad honestly theres a lot of books to read  
since im at karls library and all

big man:  
what the fuck happened????

dreamwastaken:  
i uh  
long story short: adventure, danger, near death experience, come back here

nihachu:  
what

wilby suit:  
what

furry:  
what

tubbee:  
what

big man:  
what

punz:   
what

sam:   
what

sapnap:  
what

gogy:  
what

antburn:  
what

velvet:  
what

karljacobs:  
thats a pretty accurate summary  
speaking of which @dreamwastaken you should be resting rn

techno-chan:  
^

dadza<3:  
^

foolishgamers:  
^

hannah the rose:  
^

diamiondas:  
>

saintsofgames:  
*^  
and yeah rest please

eret:  
^

boo&ran:  
^

dreamwastaken:  
fine mom (◔_◔)  
ill go to sleep

cptpuffy:  
if you need anyone to talk to, im going to be here :D

big q:  
me too man  
i can be your therapist man  
i hear from people you have trauma at dennys man

dreamwastaken:  
i  
thank you  
but i dont want to relive dennys fiasco again

big q:  
it must have been traumatic man

dreamwastaken:  
iiiiii  
uhj  
sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! thanks for your support!  
> stay safe and healthy<3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! thank you for your support!!  
> Stay safe and healthy <3


End file.
